


A New Kind of Role

by BBCotaku



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers RPF
Genre: Drabble, Heathers - Freeform, Musicals, One Shot, i wrote this at 3am, sander sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCotaku/pseuds/BBCotaku
Summary: Branching out from his usual kind of character seemed like a good idea at the time. Pretending to be a psychopath proves harder than it sounds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write RPF but I sleepily wrote this at 3pm and am bizarrely proud of it?

“Veronica, open the–open the door please!” Thomas paused, his lips bunching uneasily at the corner of his mouth. “How was that?”

  
Three of his “sides” watched him from their places on the couch, their faces a metaphorical rainbow of emotions.

  
“That was great, champ!” Morality beamed, practically bouncing up and down in his seat. “I don’t get why you’re so nervous. I mean it sounded perfect, right Roman?” He prodded Princy in the side with his elbow, a sharp nod instructing the other Side that it was his turn to give his opinion.

  
“I agree with Specs, Thomas.” Roman gestured to him with a flourish. “The perfect voice for the romantic lead! You really get the…hmm,” he continued to wave his arms as though he’d be able to snatch the word from the air.

  
Logan rolled his eyes. “Passion,” he stated dryly. “Why am I here again? I understand you asking these two morons for help, but I’m more Shakespeare than…what is this performance’s title?…anyway, regardless your vocal performance was more than satisfactory.”

  
Thomas fumbled, his eyes glancing to the floor. “It’s Heathers,” he answered. “Aaand that’s not really what I was going for.”

  
“What do you mean?” Roman asked, quirking his brow. “You held all the emotion of a man calling for his lost love!”

  
“I don’t see much more you could hope to achieve,” Logan agreed, cocking his head as though the very action of agreeing with the Prince caused him pain.

  
“Me neither!” Morality chimed, not wanting to be left out. “I’m more happy that our little guy scored himself a leading role.”

  
“Yeah. Morality, I am not your son, for the millionth time.” Thomas sighed, letting his shoulders drop. “The problem is–”

  
“The problem is he’s trying to kill her,” Anxiety droned. He appeared from thin air just behind Thomas, making him jump.

  
“Don’t do that!” He yelled, punching the metaphorical man on the shoulder. It didn’t hurt, he wasn’t strong enough for that, but the meaning behind it still held up.

  
"Do what? Tell the truth?”

  
“I am very confused,” Logan muttered, his eyes narrowing.

  
“As am I,” Roman continued. “What’s Raven-way talking about exactly?”

  
Thomas opened his mouth before promptly shutting it again. “Um.”

  
“He got cast as a psychopathic bad-boy who murders a bunch of people and makes it look like suicides,” Anxiety supplied for him, a sleepy half-smile tugging at his lips. “What he’s singing there is the character trying to break down the main girl’s door so he can force her to blow up their school and everyone in it.”

  
“How do you know that?” Thomas asked, placing his head in his hands. “Actually, I am not surprised.”

  
Logan scratched his chin, his eyes flicking between Thomas and Anxiety with interest. “Well, now I know why you were acting nervous,” he said. “It’s clear Anxiety has been placing unhelpful thoughts into your head–again–making you stress about your delivery.”

  
Anxiety shrugged. “It’s what I do.”

  
“Yeah, and it’s not helping, Sport.” Morality got to his feet, hands on his hips. “Our little guy–”

  
“I’m not your son.”

  
“–has branched out of his usual character range and we should be supporting him. We shouldn’t be discouraging him! Thomas,” he switched from chastising one part of Thomas’ personality to focus on the whole thing. “Why didn’t you tell us you were doing such a different role!”

  
“He did,” Logan pointed out. “He said those exact words if I’m correct–and I’m sure I am–you two,” he pointed two accusing fingers at Roman and Morality, “got ahead of yourselves.”

  
“So you’re on angsty-mc-angst-face’s side?!” Cried Roman, leaping from his seat. “How dare you!”

  
“Oh my god.” Logan grit his teeth. “I don’t take sides, Roman. We have been over this.”

  
“Made a whole video ‘bout it n’ everything,” Anxiety quipped before being hushed by a raise of Logan’s hand.

  
“I take the, well, Logical approach to a situation and blindly treating this role as you would any other is simply not logical.” Logan pressed his glasses up his nose, lacing his fingers together in a remarkably Sherlockian gesture. “Thomas, was Anxiety satisfactory in his description of the part?”

  
“I mean, I guess.”  
“Wonderful, and do you have any kind of reference material–zip it, Anxiety it does not count as stealing.”

  
Thomas thought for a moment before replying. “I mean, Christian Slater did a Jack Nickelson impression when he played JD.”

  
“Jack Nickelson; The Shinning, One Flew over the Cuckoos Nest, Mars Attacks,” Logic listed the roles off his fingers. “I doubt that you’d be able to mimic his actions completely but that’s a start.”

  
Roman groaned loudly. “He’s already got the part, Logic. He doesn’t have to worry about that kind of stuff.”

  
“It’s is never too late to learn from the mistakes of others, Princy.”

"Now, now,” Morality interrupted. “He wasn’t saying that.”

  
“Yes he was, that is exactly what he was inferring.”

  
“Was not!” Roman spat childishly.

  
“Was too.”

  
“Was not!”

  
“Was too.”

  
As the two sides of himself bickered Thomas shot Anxiety a passing glaze. His stomach jumped at the expression on the man’s face. His usual sullen look now swapped for a dark red shade of loathing.

  
Anxiety grit his teeth. “Jesus Christ, I thought this was going to be funny.” He drew in a deep breath before yelling as loud as he could. “SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FU--”

  
Thomas clapped his hands. “That’s it!”

  
The four Sides of himself all shared the same bewildered look.

  
“What?” Logic asked. “What is it?”

  
Thomas waved a hand in Anxiety’s direction. “That’s it! That’s what I’ll do.” He cleared his throat, trying to recollect the explosive anger that had come with Anxiety’s outburst. “VERONICA! Open the–open the door, please. Veronica, open the door…how was that?”

  
Anxiety blinked dumbly, stuttering. “Crap, did I…did I just _help_ you?!”


End file.
